Unrequited Love is So Not Cool
by GorditaBossinova
Summary: Told from Soul's point of view, this is a story of Soul Eater Evans' one-sided love for his meister, Maka Albarn. But wait, is it actually unrequited? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is just something I started a while ago and never posted, so here it is now!**

**If you would like me to continue with this story, review and tell me so!**

**Enjoy. **

My name is Soul Eater Evans, and I am in love with my meister.

* * *

Half of the time, I don't even have to try and hide the truth from her because she's so oblivious. Maka is so determined to be the best that she can possibly be, that she doesn't really have the time to notice that her roommate/scythe-partner has the hots for her. I can't even imagine what she would say if she found out. Undoubtedly, something along the lines of, "Soul? Soul likes me? He like, _likes _me? _Me_? Are you crazy?!" And I just don't think my sensitive male ego could handle that. Man, unrequited love is so _not cool._

* * *

One time, we had to do a remedial lesson and we had to track down this totally uncool pre-kishin and take its soul. At some point during the battle, Maka was injured. After we scythed the target and I ate its super tasty soul, I noticed that Maka's leg was bleeding.

"Yo, Maka! What's up with your leg?"

"I'm fine, let's just hurry up and get back to the academy."

"You sure you're alright? 'Cause that looks like a lot of blood."

"Soul, I said I'm fine, quit babying me! Now let's- EXCUSE YOU!"

That's when I went over to her, and noticing that the blood was dripping down from under her skirt, flipped it up. I was just looking for the wound, I swear! Only a totally uncool guy would go around yanking up girls' skirts, trying to get a look at their underwear.

But, all I could see was my meister's pink frilly underwear. And it's really hard to stay calm after seeing anyone's underwear, especially if you happen to have feelings for them, or said underwear is PINK and LACEY. So of course I did what any guy would do: I immediately got a nosebleed.

And it the worst part is that Maka didn't even question my totally crappy explanation of the nosebleed. She was just like "Yeah. Whatever Soul, let's just go."

* * *

As long as I'm naming moments of total awkwardness on my part, and total obliviousness on her part, I can't forget the time I read my meister's diary.

Yup, I'm that much of a creep. I would stoop so low, I crossed that line that should never be crossed.

And believe, I _regretted _it. There is a reason that cool guys don't do stuff like that, and not just because it is the exact opposite of cool, but because you might see some things you don't really wanna see. Some things that you can _never un-see._

Maka never even found out that I looked at her journal, but she was a little curious about why I couldn't make eye contact with her for a while.

Well, that would be because of what I read in her journal.

I thought that if I read it, I would know for sure, once and for all, that she really did like me as much as I like her.

That is _not_ what I found. _Not at all._

"Soul! I'm going out with Liz and Patty, I'll be back in time for dinner. Don't forget, you're cooking tonight." She said that last part with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever, hope you like instant noodles!"

My meister just stared at me for a second, clearly unamused. Then she left, without another word.

As soon as she was gone, I went into her room and found her diary and then I just stood there holding it, thinking.

Should I really do this? It's not right. Maka would never do this to me (if I was uncool enough to keep a diary).

Oh well. I need to know if she likes me or not! And isn't that all girls write about in their diaries?

I sat down at her desk and opened up the notebook to the first page, and on it in loopy cursive, it said:

"_This is the private property of Maka Marie Albarn, and if you are not Maka Marie Albarn, leave now while you still have your life. If I find out that someone other than me read from this notebook, I will end you. And if you don't close this and put it back where you found it right now, Soul Eater Evans, I will take great joy in ending you."_

I looked around and expected to see her standing behind me with a giant novel poised above my head, like a cobra, coiled and ready to strike.

To my relief, there was no one there; I was just being paranoid, which is obviously not cool.

Before I lost my nerve, I flipped passed the first page and got to the entries.

I'll just summarize them for you.

_Soul is annoying. Blaire is annoying. Black Star is annoying. Papa is annoying._

_Guess what Tsubaki told me about (insert name here)?_

_Soul and I have to get (insert number here) souls and then he's a Death Scythe._

_You'll never guess what Liz said about(insert name here)!_

_I got a postcard from Mama, she's been in (insert foreign place here)._

_Ox did better than me on this assignment._

_I did better than Ox on that assignment._

_Soul and I have to get (insert smaller number here) more souls._

_This person has a crush on that person. _(But she never said who SHE has feelings for!)

_Today we dissected (insert random animal here) in Stein's class._

_Blair bought me another lacey bra and underwear set for Christmas. _(So THAT'S where she got those nosebleed-inducing pink things!)

And it went on like this for a long time. Like, a _looong_ time.

Until I stumbled upon this entry:

_Ughhhh. I hate cramps sooo much! I took like a whole bottle of Midol over this past week, but it barely helps. I am convinced that there's an alien slowly gnawing its way out of my uterus. Being a girl is _awesome.

And that's not even the whole thing. There's more. I just couldn't keep reading, because I thought I was about to throw up everywhere. _That's _what periods are like?

Then I take back every comment I have ever made about her bitchy time of month. If she was going through that, she's allowed to be bitchy for a few days.

So, in the end, I didn't get the information I was looking for, I was scarred for life, and I couldn't look Maka in the eye for almost three days afterwards.

That definitely didn't go as planned.

**As far as Maka's middle name goes, I'm pretty sure one is never given in the manga or the anime, so i just made one up.**

**And since everyone and their mother's middle name is Marie, I figure, why not? Plus, I think it sounds nice. ****Maka Marie.**

**I'm not sure how i feel about this story, but if enough people want me to continue, I will.**

**Review! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, i wasn't really feeling this story at first, but you beautiful people convinced me otherwise.**

**So here you go, enjoy!**

Well, my life hasn't gotten any easier.

I'm not saying that there's a higher power, but if there is, they must have fun tormenting me.

That's not cool, you say? Why am I acting like a whiny little girl, you ask?

I'll tell you.

* * *

Yesterday, me and Maka got sent on a mission. We went to some crappy little town in the middle of nowhere, because some dude was eating a bunch of human souls for fun.

Once we got there and Maka used her soul perception to find the creep in question, we scythed him. It wasn't much of a fight, since he was pretty slow on his feet. But he did get one good hit on Maka, and I fell from her hands as she went flying.

"Maka! Are you okay?" I immediately transformed back and ran to her side.

"Calm down Soul, I'm fine." Says the girl who just got thrown against a tree. She took the hand I offered to help her up, while trying to hide the wincing and whimpers caused by her tree related injuries.

"Sure, if you say so." By this time she was up and I was in weapon form again, and we kicked that creepy dude's ass.

And I asked her if was okay again, just before we got on my bike to go back to the academy.

"Soul! Quit worrying about me. I said I'm fine and I meant _I am fine._"

Jeez, you don't have to get angry about it.

I wasn't about to say that to her, because she was obviously ready to punch me in the face.

So we got on the bike and roughly ten minutes into our trip, I felt Maka's head fall against my shoulder and her grip around me relax a bit.

That was probably why she was so cranky earlier. She was tired.

Honestly, she calls me child, when she's the one who gets crabby if she doesn't get her nap.

I drive for as long as I can without stopping but my baby can only go so long without being filled up. So I get off the expressway and pull into the first gas station I see.

"Maka, you have to get up. Come on Sleeping Beauty, you pumping or paying?" I was trying to shake her awake so that she didn't do a face plant when I got off the bike. But she was ignoring me. Well, this was role reversal at its finest.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said as I got up and watched my meister face plant the leather seat, just as predicted.

Well, at least she was up now.

"Soul! _What the hell?! _Are you trying to break my nose? What did my nose ever do to you?"

She sprung off the bike almost as soon as her face made contact with the seat, and was now standing in front of me yelling, as I try to hide my satisfaction with my revenge. She dragged me out of bed quite violently some times, and this is what she gets for it.

"Hey, I tried to wake you up, but you were obviously emulating The Great Soul Eater." I replied with my patent pending Jack Ass Smirk.

"You're starting to sound like Black Star, you better watch it." Ooooh, burn.

"Wow, someone's cranky! I'll pay, you pump. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Hurry up; it looks like it's going to rain soon." This made me look up, and sure enough, the sky was all dark and cloudy and shit.

"Oh great." With that, I went inside to pay and get myself a snack.

I walked into the gas station and the first thing I saw was the T.V. mounted above the cash register that was showing the local news.

"The green area here is a high pressure system that is coming in from the east and should be affecting this are soon. It'll be pretty bad, so try not to be on the road or outside. Stay tuned for updates on this storm."

"Aww, fuck." This earned me a disapproving look from the older lady behind the counter. Hasn't anyone ever told her that cool guys swear all the time?

I got out the DWMA credit card that comes with each mission, in case of emergency. Well, I would call this an emergency.

Handing the woman the card, I said, "Forty on three, please." She took the card and gave it the same look she gave me when I swore. That was probably because there was a picture of Lord Death on it. And if she didn't know who he was, then she was most likely weirded out by the picture. Oh well.

She swiped it and gave it back to me without saying a word. "Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?"

At this, she looked up at me and then she narrowed her eyes out the window at Maka pumping the gas. I thought she was squinting because it was getting dark outside, but when she turned her eyes back to me and they were still slits, I knew I was wrong.

She saw me pull up on a bike, a hot girl in a mini skirt on the back, and I'm wearing a leather jacket, so she assumes I'm trouble. Oh, and I also said fuck. Big fucking deal. I don't have to deal with your shit, old hag.

I walk back to the snacks and grab a few kinds of chips, some beef jerky, some candy and some donuts, and get a couple pops to go with it all. Since we're going to be stuck here over night, we'll need some food. Going back to the bitch at the counter, I drop all my junk food for her to scan. Then I pick something off the display next to the register and toss it on the top of my pile of crap.

A condom.

And the look on that lady's face was _priceless_, let me tell you. I mean, obviously I would have no use for that condom any time soon; I just got it to piss her off even more. And hey, a guy can dream.

After that, she wouldn't look me in the eye. She just dumped all my stuff in a bag after I paid. But she left the condom on the counter.

I picked it up and she looked at me. I waved it at her.

"Fine, don't tell me where I can find a hotel. We'll just do it in a ditch or something. Have a good night, I know I will." This lady looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to scream or cry. _Priceless._

I took my bag and walked out the door.

"Jesus Soul, I was about to come make sure you didn't get killed or something. What took you so long?" My meister was walking toward me, and she actually looked kind of worried.

"Oh, sorry I was just talking to the cashier about the storm that's coming. Looks like we're gonna have to stay at a hotel or something. So I bought provisions." As I added that last part I held up the bag for her to see.

"Well let's get out of here before it starts pouring on us. So where is this hotel we're staying at?"

Ohhhh shiiiit. I was too busy insulting the old lady to care about the hotel.

"I'm sure there's one if we keep going. There's usually like ten as soon as you get off the expressway."

"So you're telling me you were in there chatting up the cashier all that time, and you didn't bother to ask where we could find a freaking hotel?" You know, sometimes I wish Maka wasn't as smart and observant as she is. But then I hit myself for wanting to change her.

"Lecturing me to death isn't going to get you anywhere, Maka. Now take this bag and get on the bike so we can find somewhere indoors to sleep. But I hear there are nice ditches around here if you would rather do that." I had to stop myself from laughing at my own joke, which made Maka give me a questioning look, since she didn't get the joke about the ditch. Oh well.

**Did you like it? And did you get the joke about the ditch?**

**Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took longer than usual to update, and that this is shorter than i would like!**

**I just really felt like I needed to get a chapter up for you guys.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows.**

**And a special thanks to Asa Nakamura for the extra motivation!**

**You guys ROCK, enjoy!**

Maka and I made to the nearest hotel just before the rain started falling. And it wasn't just raining, it was _pouring_. After what seemed like seconds after we got into the lobby, it started coming down hard and loud. I had parked my baby under a sturdy looking tree, but I knew that wasn't going to stop her from getting drenched. But it was either she got drenched while my meister and I were warm and dry, or all three of us got drenched trying to make it back to Death City.

"Maka, I'm gonna go get us a room, you go call Lord Death and fill him in on our adventures." This prompted her to glare at me, like this was somehow _my _fault. Like I planned for it to rain so we would get stuck out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Whatever." There she goes again, being all grumpy for no reason. Well, _whatever _to you too!

I walked over to the front desk where the concierge was looking bored and filing her nails. She was blond, with blue eyes, and tanned skin, your average valley girl.

_Death Valley_, that is.

As soon as she noticed me coming her way, she straightened up and put the nail file down while fixing a winning smile on her face.

"Hello there." She purred in a husky voice. "What can I do for you?" Again, in a suggestive voice, meaning she obviously wanted to do more with me than just help me book a room.

I turned and nodded slightly in Maka's direction saying, "Hey, _we_ need a room for the night."

I smiled politely as I watched the seductive smirk melt off her face, as it was replaced with a scowl.

"Great. Can I get your card?" The concierge was now mumbling and trying not to make eye contact with me, either out of embarrassment or anger, but I wasn't sure which.

I gladly obliged, handing over the DWMA issued credit card. Now I knew for sure she was pissed, because she didn't even question the strange picture on the card, or inquire what DWMA stood for.

Not that I minded. The only person I wanted to flirt with was my meister, not the receptionist of a hotel who I would never see again.

One night stands are so not cool. Especially when you like someone else entirely.

She handed the card back to me, and after I gave her the rest of the necessary information, she gave me two room keys and told me what floor we were on.

"If you get _lonely_ later, you know where to find me." She winks at me this time, _actually winks_ at me.

"I think I'll be fine, but I appreciate the offer." The displeased look from before was nothing compared to the icy glare she shot me after that comment. I could almost _feel_ actual coldness.

I went back over to where Maka was still on the phone with who I assumed to be Lord Death, but her voice had taken on a special tone, a tone that I had only ever heard her use with one person.

"I don't care. No I won't say it back! Because it's not true, that's why. Stop crying, I can't understand what you're saying. Fine, I'm hanging up now. Tell Lord Death that we're fine and we'll be home tomorrow. Papa! Why would you think that?! Never mind, goodbye."

She slammed the phone down on the receiver pretty angrily. She was using a pay phone, which I didn't even know still existed.

Maka had obviously been talking to her idiot father, but I don't know what he could have said to make her so angry so quickly.

"Hey, I got us a room on the second floor. What did your fool of a father say?"

"He was just crying about how worried he was about me and saying all kinds of nonsense about how he was going to come out here and get me himself so I wasn't all alone and vulnerable. He seems to be forgetting the fact that he is the last person I want to be rescued by, the fact that I don't need rescuing, and the fact that I'm not even alone. And when I reminded him I wasn't alone, he just starting shouting about 'his precious baby being deflowered and defending my honor.' But what the heck was he talking about? There's no one here to deflower me, so obviously my honor doesn't need defending."

"Oh. Okay, let's get to the room, I'm tired."

I was trying my best to not let my emotions show during the silent elevator ride up to the room, but on the inside I was crushed.

I hate to sound like a mushy gushy girl with mushy gushy feelings, but Maka totally just disregarded the fact that I'm a guy. Like she could _never_ in a million years think of my in any way that isn't platonic. She _laughed_ at the fact that her father thought of me as a threat to her virginity.

Oh my god, I think I am going to cry.

No! Cool guys don't _cry_.

When we got to the room I was relieved to find that there were two beds, so I could just crawl into mine and pretend Maka wasn't there.

"Night Maka." Thankfully, my voice didn't crack.

"Goodnight?" She sounded confused as to why I was going to bed so early, or maybe as to why I seemed kind of peeved.

Well, that was probably because all of my hopes and dreams were just crushed.

My meister thinks of me as a brother, nothing more than a close friend and weapon partner.

This day definitely went from bad to worse.

**Like i said, I wish this was longer, but I'm having a bit of trouble with this story right now.**

**But i'll keep writing it because a lot more people than i expected said they like it.**

**Thank you all, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that i always take forever to update my stories!**

**I'm also sorry that I'm so bad at writing an actual story. I like the one shot collection much better.**

**And this is the last chapter! I hope you're pleased with how it ends.**

**And if not, then I'm sorry! But this is only my second actual story and i'm so used to one shots that i am incapable of writing a story of acceptable length.**

**I feel like all i ever do apologize...**

**ENJOY!**

Of course I couldn't sleep.

I just lay there trying my hardest to doze off, to concentrate on anything other than Maka's even breathing in the bed next to me.

My meister fell asleep in no time while I struggled with a bout of insomnia, my mind on overdrive.

Why was I so surprised that she didn't have feelings for me like that?

I really shouldn't be. She was always pretty straight forward and platonic.

But I guess I was just holding out some hope that we could eventually be _something_. I was wishing and waiting for the day that Maka realized that she was madly in love with me. Okay, maybe not madly in love… but that she at least had _some_ feelings for me. Obviously that was too much to ask for.

Holy shit, I'm never going to fall asleep. Maybe I should get up and go-

"Mmmmm."

What the fuck?

"Oooh."

…

"Don't… stop. Mmmhmm."

Holy fuck, is Maka having a dirty dream? No, this _can't_ be happening, not tonight of all nights. Just when I was _positive _that my night couldn't get any worse, my meister started mewling in pleasure.

It's like she's torturing me or something. What the hell did I ever do to her?! I do not deserve this right now!

If she doesn't calm the frick down, I'm gonna have to go sleep in the lobby or something. Anywhere that I can't hear this anymore!

It was at that moment that Maka let out particularly delicious sigh, accompanied by, "Souuul."

It was almost a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear, as if she had been shouting.

Okay, I am _so 100% DONE._

I jumped up from my twin sized mattress and went over to Maka's.

"Hey, Maka. Maka! Wake up." I shook her shoulder lightly so I wouldn't startle her awake.

"Huh? Wha- I… Soul? What's wrong?" Oh, sweet Death, she is _so cute_ when she gets confused!

"Nothing is wrong Maka." Well, not really.

"Then what the hell did you just wake me up for?" Oh no, here comes Cranky Maka. I sat down on her bed and she scooted away from me in anger.

"Well actually, _you_ woke _me_ up because you were talking in your sleep."

"I do _not_ talk in my sleep."

"Yeah you do. And, just so you know, I could tell you were _really enjoying_ that dream. Sorry I had to wake you up, but you were getting pretty loud." I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face.

"What are you-? Ohh, I… Um." Maka's face morphed from precious confusion, to painful confusion, to recognition, and last but not least, mortification.

"H-how much of that did you hear…?"

"Too much." I'm trying not to smile even more, so she doesn't slaughter me.

"Soul. I'm being serious. What did you hear?"

"I heard you making, uh… _weird_ noises. And then you said my name." I stumbled awkwardly over the first sentence and whispered the second one.

"And then I did what?" Come on, seriously?

"You er- you said my name."

"I know. I was just hoping maybe you didn't hear that part. Oh well, I guess. You know now."

Wait, what?

"I know what? What are you talking about?"

I had been awkwardly staring down at my clammy hands in my lap so I didn't have to look at Maka, but when she said that I looked up, confused. And I saw my meister sitting up, pushing back her covers, and now her face was curiously close to mine, her emerald eyes burning into my crimson ones.

"You know that I had a sex dream about you. And you know that you don't just have dreams like that for no reason."

No fucking way! Is this real life right now?!

"Maka, I-" Too bad I didn't get to finish that thought, due to the lips that were suddenly pressed against my own.

At first I was surprised so my body went rigid, but as soon as I realized that this _is_ real life I regained movement. I brought my hands up and gently cupped her face. The kisses started out light, soft, gentle, and hesitant, but they gradually became deeper, more passionate, more hungry.

Maka had been sitting in my lap, but she apparently decided this was no longer satisfactory; she pushed me down and put a knee on either side of my waist, straddling me.

After a few minutes, her kissed were trailing down my neck and becoming more urgent as Maka's hands were pulling at my shirt.

"Wait, Maka." I started to speak, but she ignored me and just kept on kissing me and trying to strip me. Not that this was really a problem. Wait, yes it is! Bad Soul! Come on, stay focused.

"Maka, really, slow down." I tried to pull her hands away from me, but she was having none of that. And I knew that I needed to stop her wonderfully wondering hands before she got to the Point of No Return. Damn, why do I have to be such a nice guy?!

Just as Maka's perfect little hands reached for the waistband of my sweatpants, I grabbed her around her waist, flipped her onto the bed next to me so was no longer straddling me, and jumped back to my own bed as quickly as possible.

"Soul…?" My meister looked up at me with those big doe eyes, from underneath those beautiful eyelashes and furrowed her brow in adorable confusion. Actually, she looked kind of… hurt?

Oh shit! Of course she looks hurt, I just threw her off of me and ran across the room from her! She probably thinks I'm disgusted with her or something.

"No, Maka! It's not like that at all! I like you, a lot. More than you could know. But I just think that this is going a little fast and maybe we should slow down and talk about this or something." Really cool, Soul. I was babbling on so fast that there was no way she got all of that, because I didn't even catch all of it.

"Oh… Well, if you want to talk, then talk."

Umm. I didn't plan this far ahead in my mind. I just felt like we really needed to talk, I didn't actually bother to think of what we should be talking about.

"Okaaaay. So. You like me. I like you… We like each other."

While I was making a complete ass of myself, Maka wasn't even trying to hide her laughter.

"Yes Soul. We like each other, great observation." Well that didn't go as planned. I was hoped that she would elaborate on the subject, or do something other than repeat what I just repeated.

"Well, I just didn't want to rush into anything we're going to regret."

"What?" Maka stood up, put her hands on her hips, cocked her head slightly to the side, and made her angry face at me.

Oh, shit.

"I just mean that I thought we should slow down and think for a minute, before we did anything serious." She didn't look impressed, so this was obviously still the wrong answer.

"Are you saying that if you had gone any further with me you would have _regretted it_? As in, it would have been a _mistake_?"

Double shit. While she spoke, Maka slowly walked toward me, and in that moment I feared for my life. By the time she was done talking, she was standing over me and I had been backing away from her the whole time without noticing.

She cocked her head to the other side. "Well, Soul? What is it? Am I not _cool_ enough for you? Too flat chested? Ughh, men disgust me. You're all the-"

"Maka, what the hell are you talking about? You know damn well that none of that is true. If anything, _I'm _not cool enough for _you. _And flat chested? Really? That hasn't been true for a few years, and we both know it. As for the whole, All-Men-Are-Filthy-Pigs deal, I thought you were over that? Just because your so called father is physically incapable of being faithful doesn't mean all guys are as dumb as him. And what I meant when I said I didn't want to do anything we'd regret, I pretty much meant that I'm not ready for that and I assumed that you aren't either."

Well that definitely wasn't cool.

Maka didn't say anything for a minute, and that scared me. I was sitting there assuming the worst, just like Maka did earlier.

"Oh. Wow, Soul, I had no idea… Now I feel like an ass."

"Well, you should." Maka glared at me as I kept a straight face for as long as I could, then I cracked a smile.

"Come on, you know I'm kidding!"

"You're such a jerk sometimes, Soul Eater!" She jumped on me and tried to pin to the mattress like a wrestler or something.

"You're funny if you think I'm gonna let you win! Now that you know how I feel about you, I don't have to pretend to be nice to you anymore!" I flipped her and pinned her arms over her head.

"So you're telling that for the past three years you've been pretending to be _nice_ to me? You really suck at being nice!" AT that, my meister leaned up and closed the distance between our mouths. I let go of her wrists and used one hand to support some of my weight and the other one went to Maka.

While I preoccupied making out with my roommate, she took advantage of the situation and flipped us so that she was pinning my arms over my head.

"No fair! That's cheating."

"Tsk, tsk. Soul, you should always have your guard up!"

She's a crafty little one.

But that's why I love her.

**I hope you're satisfied! Thank you to anyone who waited all this time and is actually reading this still!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and a huge, special, ginormous Thank You to Asa Nakamura! You're super awesome!**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AWESOME.**


End file.
